


Love, Sex (кокс)

by Vardana (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стюарт давно понял, что любовь к близнецу переросла в нечто большее, чем просто влечение. Гребаная зависимость с непонятным диагнозом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Sex (кокс)

***

Стюарт всегда любил наблюдать за своим братом, торопливо облизывая губы и представляя, как медленно трахает его рот, следом спуская в узкое и горячее горло. Любил смотреть, как Стайлз переодевается в их общей комнате; как нагибается, доставая из комода чистую футболку; как движутся мышцы спины, плавно перекатываясь под белоснежной кожей. Стюарт прекрасно понимал, что его любовь к близнецу, с зеркально отраженными родинками на теле, уже давно переросла из братской в нечто большее — необъяснимое, греховное, постыдное. Но ничего не мог поделать со своим вожделением: раздевал его глазами при любой возможности, воображал его на своем члене или же, на крайний случай, как Стайлз ебёт сзади быстро и грубо, входя до предела, слишком глубоко и слишком правильно. Сначала, он считал это отклонением, ошибкой в генетическом коде, странной болезнью, когда получаешь удовольствие от вида родного брата, только что вышедшего из душа с одним лишь полотенцем на бедрах. Потом Стюарт начал привыкать, принимать себя таким, каков есть, просто выискивая любой удобный момент, чтобы остаться наедине со Стайлзом. Дотрагивался, ловя на себе идентичный взгляд медово-карих глаз; вылавливал в этом взгляде призрачный интерес, будто пытаясь убедить себя, что его чувства взаимны. Только всё это было миражом, иллюзией тяги, туманом охватившего возбуждения. Стайлз не хотел его. Стайлз хотел кого угодно, причем не важно какого пола, но только не Стюарта. Это обижало, но не позволяло остановиться на достигнутом. Не позволяло забыть, как после выпускного вечера, изрядно выпивший и накуренный, он ввалился к близнецу прямо в душевую кабину, пока тот отмокал под струями теплой воды, и принялся целовать совсем не по-семейному.  
  
С того вечера прошел уже целый месяц, а Стюарт до сих пор помнит привкус его губ с горечью выпитого рома. Помнит, как Стайлз сначала ответил на поцелуй, а затем легонько оттолкнул, усмехнулся и вытер ладонью стекающие по лицу капли.  
  
«Тебе нельзя смешивать бухло и травку, — сказал тогда Стайлз, разглядывая мокрую футболку, прилипшую к телу брата, - иди, проспись».  
  
Стюарт послушался совета, но не переставал думать, что могло бы произойти, ответь он ему взаимностью на все допустимые сто процентов. Ночи стали казаться длиннее, потому что засыпать со Стайлзом в одной постели и скрывать не вовремя возникшую эрекцию становилось просто невыполнимой задачей. Еще и натянутое молчание добавляло масло в его страх быть отвергнутым, а затем им же заправляло фантазии, где брат не выдерживает сексуального напряжения между ними, поворачивается, обхватывая руками худые плечи, и снова целует. Только на этот раз сам: властно, подчиняя себе с каждым следующим проникновением языка в его рот. И если Стайлз все это время мирно спал, развалившись почти на половину кровати, то Стюарт осторожно надрачивал, пытаясь проглотить стоны и не разбудить свой гребаный объект поклонения. Хотя, порой, очень хотелось, чтобы Стайлз услышал, проснулся и покорно раздвинул ноги, растягивая себя своими же тонкими пальцами. Гребаная зависимость с непонятным диагнозом.  
  
Сегодня, когда он снова смотрел на Стайлза сквозь окно в гостиной, чуть прищурив глаза и трогая себя сквозь грубую ткань джинс, в его голове буквально взрывались звезды от разнообразия воображаемых картин. А все потому, что во дворе их дома близнец разговаривал с незнакомым мужчиной, улыбаясь так ехидно, будто готов тут же встать на колени и отсосать посреди улицы. Стюарт должен был ревновать, сгорать от ненависти, но испытывал лишь странное удовлетворение, потому что видел доказательство своей правоты в ориентации брата, а может, вдобавок, фантомный шанс на удачу. Он поправил очки, съехавшие с переносицы, снова облизнул губы, и внимательней присмотрелся к собеседнику: парень был чуть старше, гораздо шире в комплекции, с небрежно уложенными черными волосами и отросшей щетиной. До невозможности красивый и надо бы на самом деле ревновать, но чувство собственничества проигрывало больной идее, возникшей в не менее больном мозгу. А что, если вечеринка в честь их совершеннолетия будет лишь прикрытием, толчком, маленькой подставой, ради усмирения собственных потребностей? Что если пригласить того самого человека, способного вызвать у Стайлза подобный взгляд, раз уж у него это не получается? А потом наблюдать, как Стайлз подставляется; как заглатывает или принимает; как протяжно стонет, подзывая Стюарта к себе, будучи расслабленным и возбужденным. Оказывается, представлять, как этот мужик имеет близнеца, гораздо приятнее, чем видеть на его месте себя. Лучше уж он будет поглаживать его вспотевшую кожу, медленно наклоняя красивое лицо к своему члену, и ощущать на горячей плоти ласкающий язык, пока толчки монотонно вбивают брата в кровать.  
  
Осталось лишь выяснить, кто этот незнакомец и пригласить его на скромную вечеринку, которую в коем-то веке одобрил строгий отец в честь зачисления обоих Стилински на математический факультет Беркли. А далее по выстроенному плану: растворить немного кокаина в стакане с алкоголем для нужного настроения, если, конечно, получится достать его у запасливого Гринберга, и щепотка удачи, разбавленная надеждой незабываемого траха.  
  
Нет, он точно сошел с ума. Помешался, заболел или тупо проклят. Потому что Стюарт готов на все, лишь бы трахнуть собственное отражение. Стюарт готов пойти на обман и предательство, лишь бы очистить кровь от бесконечного ожидания и мучительной неизвестности. Он просто хотел Стайлза. Без каких-либо объяснимых причин.  
  


***

  
  
В самый разгар вечеринки, когда Джон Стилински, услужливо пригласив на свидание Мелиссу МакКолл, смылся из дома в крайне воодушевленном настроении, Стюарт подмешивал в припрятанную бутылочку коньяка скромную дозу кокса, дабы просто расслабить нервы, а не сдохнуть от смеси наркоты и алкоголя. Дерек, так звали нового знакомого Стайлза, оказался самым обычным тренером по вольной борьбе, куда брат записался несколькими месяцами ранее. А еще он оказался гораздо сексуальнее, чем виделся изначально. Не удивительно, что Стайлз весь вечер хищно разглядывал его, буквально съедая глазами до самых костей. Выходит, свести их вместе становилось проще, а напоить тем самым коньяком, из бутылки которого только что сделал пробный глоток, и вовсе проще простого. Музыка располагала к общению, немногочисленный народ танцевал в гостиной, общался на свои темы в кухне или на заднем дворе, так что карты раскладывались джокерами вверх.  
  
Стюарт подошел к близнецу, который увлеченно слушал очередную историю Дерека, на этот раз о том, что привело его в Бикон Хиллз, и протянул им два стакана с алкоголем.  
  
— Слишком напряжены, — усмехнулся и подождал, пока оба заберут выпивку из рук. Зря они отправили Стюарта за новой порцией, очень зря. Всё будто назло складывалось именно так, как и задумывалось. — Пиво закончилось, есть только коньяк.  
  
Юноша заискивающе улыбнулся Дереку, тут же улавливая на своих губах его заинтересованный взгляд. Кажется, здесь грешен не только Стюарт. Он и раньше замечал пристальное внимание мужчин на себе и на брате одновременно, словно чувствуя, как они уже трахают их в различных позах, причем сразу двоих. Распространенная фантазия, на воплощение которой не у всех хватало смелости. Почему-то Стюарт был уверен, что у Дерека этой смелости сполна. Не зря он так легко согласился прийти на вечерку, куда Стайлз его даже не удосужился пригласить. Наверно, постеснялся навязываться или посчитал, что это пустая трата времени — причины Стюарту были неизвестны, зато итог превзошел все ожидания. Стайлз раскрепостился, стал более открытым для общения и как-то странно посматривал на брата, пожалуй, мысленно благодаря его за этот неожиданный подарок.  
  
— Отличный вкус, — Дерек покрутил в руке одноразовый бумажный стакан и сделал очередной глоток.  
— И прекрасно вставляет, — подмигнул Стюарт, тут же переводя взгляд на Стайлза. — Согласен? Думаю, что вставляет он великолепно.  
  
Губы Стайлза расплылись в ухмылке, оголяя белоснежные зубы, а в голове Стюарта уже развязывал свои путы чертенок, нашептывающий очень непристойные вещи. Кокаин действовал четко по расписанию, алкоголь расслаблял язык, а ладонь невзначай снова коснулась спины Стайлза, поглаживая ее и останавливаясь на пояснице. Люди вокруг словно испарились; словно не было никого, кроме брата и его помутненных глаз. Брата, которого хотелось до острой боли в нервных окончаниях, и если бы он сделал еще несколько глотков из своего стакана, то не задумываясь поцеловал эти приоткрытые губы снова. Похуй потом на инфаркт Скотта или вскрик Лидии; похуй на всех, кто посчитал бы это запретным, неправильным, отвратительным. Для него это было необходимым.  
  
— Тебе нравится праздник? — тихо спросил у Стайлза, не отводя взгляда и ощущая, как на плечо ложится чужая ладонь, медленно перемещаясь к затылку. Кажется, Дерек уже почувствовал всю прелесть выпивки.  
— Нравится, — коротко ответил Стайлз, поднес стакан к лицу и вдохнул пряные пары алкоголя, следом делая сразу несколько глотков. — А тебе?  
— Еще бы, — Стюарт покосился на Хейла, который проследил взглядом за капелькой коньяка, скользнувшей мимо губ Стайлза и прочертившей влажную дорожку по шее. Он был уверен, что Дерек в своей голове уже облизал его близнеца с ног до головы, поставил кучу засосов на нежной коже и сейчас находился в том моменте своей фантазии, где нагибает послушное тело над первой же подходящей поверхностью. — Шумно только, — закончил Стюарт, поняв вдруг, что оборвал сам себя на середине фразы.  
  
Дерек тихо хмыкнул и посмотрел в глаза Стюарта так, что у того мурашки пробежались по позвоночнику, скапливаясь где-то около копчика и подпинывая без того жаждущую приключений задницу к более решительным действиям.  
  
— Ммм, — Стайлз облизнулся и посмотрел на близнеца уже расфокусированным взглядом, — в нашей комнате тише, да, братик?  
  
От этого томного «братик», Стюарт чуть было не кончил в штаны на месте, как слюнявый подросток. Он продал бы душу дьяволу, лишь бы услышать это же слово из уст близнеца тогда, когда он будет в его растянутой заднице по самые яйца.  
  
— Тише, — прохрипел Стюарт и залпом допил свою порцию, наблюдая, как Стайлз повторяет за ним тот же ритуал, — поднимемся?  
  
Контрольный вопрос, словно решающий выстрел в голову: либо выживешь, как один из счастливчиков, либо сдохнешь.  
  
— Ну ты ведь именно этого хочешь, — фраза с утверждением, в которой, по всей видимости, уже говорила наркота. Он наклонился, выдохнул прямо в ухо горячим дыханием и прошептал: – Чур, я первый.  
  
Хейл убрал руку с шеи Стилински, которую нежно поглаживал все это время, затем потянулся, давая увидеть блядскую дорожку, уходящую за пояс джинсов. Стюарт мог бы поклясться, что слышал, как сглотнул его близнец. Они оба, как ему показалось, просто жаждали отсосать Дереку, потому что член, сейчас скрытый черной тканью, обязан быть чем-то, мать вашу, идеальным.  
  


***

  
  
Уйти с вечеринки, оставаясь при этом незамеченными, вышло крайне легко. Парочка пьяных друзей проводила троицу взглядами — но это не волновало ни одного из них. Хотелось секса. Плевать на причины и логику, после дозы алкоголя и наркоты хотелось трахаться. Хотелось горячего и твердого члена в рот, в задницу, в руку — куда угодно, лишь бы это утолило жажду, разожженную химией. Стюарт щелкнул замком на двери в комнату и повернулся к Дереку и Стайлзу, которые первыми зашли в комнату, а теперь стояли посередине, поглядывая то на кровать, то друг на друга. Хмыкнув, Стюарт прислонился спиной к прохладной древесине и выдохнул, засунув большие пальцы за ремень джинсов. Потянул немного вниз, оголяя кожу и немного двигая бедрами вперед. Стайлз прикипел взглядом к косточкам, к светлой коже, к родинкам и мелькнувшей полоске трусов и вдруг застонал. От низкого голоса, Стюарта прошибло судорогой, будто он уже вбивался своим членом в подставленный рот близнеца. Стайлз шумно выдохнул и подлетел к брату, накинувшись на его губы, буквально насилуя языком рот, не давая ни обнимать, ни как-то проявлять инициативу. Словно ждал этого долгое время, и теперь, наконец, появилась возможность проявить скрытые намерения. Руки Стюарта оказались перехвачены в момент — Стайлз поднял их над его головой, буквально пришпиливая брата к двери, — а тот плавился, таял, распадался на какие-то чертовы молекулы под натиском и стон, донесшийся из глубины комнаты, оказался практически неожиданностью.  
  
Дерек Хейл, не стесняясь их обоих, разделся и спокойно сидел на кровати, поглаживая рукой член, который, сука, оказался и правда прекрасным. Толстый, твердый, перевитый венками, он вызывал просто непреодолимое желание, которое оба близнеца даже не пытались скрывать.  
  
Стайлз отпустил брата и начал уверенно сдергивать с себя одежду. Стюарт последовал его примеру, прогнав из головы мелькнувшие было мысли о том, сколько они шли бы к такому, не подмешай он сегодня хорошую дозу кокса в коньяк. Стало насрать — ведь впереди ждало такое удовольствие, которое он точно будет вспоминать остаток жизни. Если близнец, конечно, не убьет его утром, когда придет в себя.  
  
Стюарт опустился на колени между разведенных ног Дерека, рядом со Стайлзом, и горящими от похоти глазами смотрел, как близнец начал медленно облизывать ствол члена, поднимаясь выше и вбирая в рот головку. Он снял очки, чтобы стать абсолютно идентичным со своим братом, отложил их в сторону и услышал стон Хейла, который, по всей видимости, только этого и ждал. Возбуждение растекалось по венам, смешиваясь с коньяком и синтетикой, а ладонь Дерека, которая легла на затылок, намекая на активные действия, только еще больше разгорячила кожу. Стю послушно наклонился, соприкасаясь языками со Стайлзом и лаская багровый от прилившей крови член. Они поймали одинаковый ритм, двигаясь плавно, синхронно, и поглаживая друг друга в тех местах, где раньше было недозволенно.  
  
— Поцелуйтесь, — хрипло прошептал Дерек, хватая обоих за волосы.  
  
Стайлз облизнулся и бешеным взглядом оглядел рядом сидящего брата. А Стюарт в этот момент тихо молился, что не переборщил с наркотой — такого Стайлза он не мог представить даже в фантазиях. Жаждущий, возбужденный, похотливый, проявляющий инициативу. Такой знакомый и в то же время совершенно неизвестный. Он вытянул вперед руку, проводя ею по гладко выбритой щеке, дабы убедиться, что это на самом деле не сон и не мираж; затем оттянул пальцами нижнюю губу и наклонился ближе, чтобы поцеловать медленно, с упоением. Только Стайлз не хотел нежности — под кайфом ему была необходима жесткость и страсть, поэтому Стюарт в полной мере ощутил напор, когда близнец провел сомкнутым кулаком по его члену, при этом больно кусаясь и широко открывая одурманенные глаза.  
  
— Такой красивый, — глухо протянул Стайлз, надрачивая все быстрее и пристально наблюдая за реакцией брата. Кажется, химия достигла своего лимита. — Ты такой красивый, Стю, я безумно хочу тебя трахнуть. Ты разрешишь мне? — шептал без остановки, коротко целуя его щеки. — Ты ведь разрешишь мне трахнуть тебя, да, Стю? А потом он трахнет меня, а ты будешь смотреть.  
— Разрешу, — коротко ответил, запрокинул назад голову, оголяя шею для желанной порции засосов, а сам, не отрываясь, смотрел на Дерека, будто умоляя уже присоединиться.  
  
И Дерек, наверное, прочел его мысли или у кокаина есть волшебные способности к телепатии, потому что Хейл тут же наклонился, грубо целуя его в губы, затем переметнулся к близнецу, утягивая его при этом к себе, на кровать. Стайлз уселся на его колени, легонько толкая в грудь и принуждая лечь, а сам начал размеренно двигаться, потираясь задницей о стоящий член. Стюарт от этого зрелища чуть не подавился собственной слюной, просто умирая от мысли, как бы было охуенно сейчас пристроиться сзади и, смочив пальцы в смазке, растягивать Стайлза в несколько подходов.  
  
А почему бы и нет? Разве ему что-нибудь мешало? Судя по раскрепощенному поведению близнеца, план уже удался, и страхи могли остаться далеко за запертыми дверями. Так что, Стюарт на четвереньках подполз к нижнему ящику комода, где хранил под своим бельем все необходимое для личных игр, достал на половину израсходованный тюбик лубриканта и анальные шарики — раз уж праздновать совершеннолетие, так по полной программе. Он забрался на кровать, усаживаясь спиной к изголовью и упираясь в мягкие подушки, затем щелкнул крышкой тюбика, привлекая тем самым к себе внимание, намазал три шарика прозрачным гелем и раздвинул стройные ноги, при этом ехидно улыбаясь возбужденным взглядам, направленным только на него.  
  
Стайлз даже остановился, завороженно наблюдая за каждым движением брата; за тем, как шарик за шариком игрушка медленно проникает в анус близнеца, растягивая узкие стенки, а вот Стюарту было гораздо интересней наблюдать, как Дерек при этом смачивает свои пальцы слюной и направляет их к заднице Стайлза. Внутри все приятно тянуло, наполненность переплеталась с легкой болью, и от этих ощущений сносило крышу похлеще, чем от кокса. Он взялся двумя пальцами за пробку на конце игрушки, начиная шевелить ее из стороны в сторону, при этом открывая рот в тихом стоне и не сводя обдолбанного взгляда с брата. В копилку эйфории добавлялся вид Стайлза, который поглаживал себя и монотонно насаживался уже на два пальца Дерека. Он выглядел таким невероятно сексуальным, когда упирался руками в его грудь и приподнимал бедра, что сводило челюсти, а рот наполнялся густой слюной. Господи, Стайлз будто создан для греховных мыслей, от которых иногда хотелось залезть в петлю из-за невозможности осуществления. Но только не сегодня. Только не в эту минуту, когда Хейл, разглядывая каждого близнеца по очереди, вытянул свободную руку и, обхватив член Стюарта, начал надрачивать в такт движениям Стайлза. Теперь мечты сбывались и уже оба стонали, но по-прежнему смотрели друг на друга.  
  
Запретно.  
Неправильно.  
Охуенно на грани безумия.  
  
Стюарт растворялся в пошлом взгляде близнеца, трахая себя анальными шариками, но при этом не ощущая ни капли стыда. Скорее всего, завтра утром все изменится и Стайлз его возненавидит, только до завтра еще несколько часов блаженства.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — он шире раздвинул ноги, приглашая Стайлза к себе, и взглянул на Дерека, — а ты будь с ним понежнее.  
  
Брат послушно слез с Хейла, подползая к Стюарту и начиная целовать его влажно, глубоко, с наслаждением, от ощущения которого снова бросало в дрожь. Одной рукой он упирался в кровать, а второй притрагивался к основанию пробки в заднице близнеца, постепенно вытаскивая ее с пошлым хлюпаньем обильной смазки.  
  
— Не волнуйся, у меня с ним уже не в первый раз, — прошептал в самые губы, прикрывая глаза и отбрасывая в сторону игрушку, чтобы заменить ее на свои пальцы, а потом застонал, когда Дерек пристроился сзади, разводя в стороны ягодицы и начиная вылизывать чуть растянутую дырку. — Ох-х-х, черт. Вот так, да. Ты знаешь, как мне нравится.  
  
Стюарт предпочел бы не обращать внимание на это откровение, но получалось с трудом. Моментально охватившая злость заполняла до края, до предела, не позволяя нормально оценить: его охватывало возбуждение от чувства ласкающих пальцев или самая обычная душевная боль? Потому что Дерек должен оставаться тем, кто помог осуществить сегодняшний план, а не тем, кто трахает брата в то время, пока ты мастурбируешь на фотографию, тайно сделанную в ванной комнате.  
  
Если уж так, то он собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы Стайлз помнил, какое именно может получать удовольствие, проводя время только с ним. Поэтому, Стюарт резко и больно схватил близнеца за волосы на макушке, напрочь забывая о неуверенности, и направил его лицо к своему паху, принуждая взять в рот. Язык коснулся горячей плоти, затем тепло растеклось дальше, когда Стайлз, даже не думая сопротивляться желанию брата, вобрал почти до самого основания. Дерек не отвлекался от прежней ласки, вылизывая его анус и периодически растягивая уже тремя пальцами, но, увидев ритмично сосущего Стайлза, выпрямился и судорожно приставил член к дырке. Стюарт завороженно переводил взгляд с близнеца на Хейла и обратно, утопая в извращенном кайфе и начиная двигать бедрами, чтобы задать Стайлзу нужный ритм.  
  
Толчок. Член проник глубоко в горло, а Дерек в это время одним движением вставил по самые яйца. Стайлз почти задыхался от разнообразия эмоций и ощущений, но не переставал отсасывать, только зажмуривал глаза, из которых тонкими дорожками виднелись стекающие слезы. Наверно, это было больно, но Стюарт в данный момент иррационально хотел, чтобы братик почувствовал боль, которой можно избежать, оставаясь наедине с ним, а не с Дереком.  
  
Хейл вцепился в бедра так, что от его пальцев, скользящих по коже, оставались краснеющие полосы. Стайлз приглушенно стонал и сжимался как на трахающем его члене, так и на том, который был сейчас у него во рту. Стюарт, не выдержав такого зрелища, зажмурился, запрокидывая голову назад и сильнее прихватывая короткие пряди на голове близнеца, лишь бы только раствориться в подступающем оргазме, как в серной кислоте.  
  
— Не закрывай глаза, — вдруг хрипло приказал Дерек, заставляя Стюарта моментально подчиниться своему голосу, — смотри на меня.  
  
Желание выливалось, казалось, за пределы комнаты. Наверное, если бы оно было осязаемым — затопило бы дом, заливая всех, кто был на первом этаже. Погружая их в похоть и страсть, в стоны и пошлые звуки, которые сейчас наполняли окружающее пространство.  
  
— Детка, подожди, — Дерек хлопнул Стайлза по бедру и остановился, дернув его на себя и заставляя выпустить член изо рта, — а ты, — посмотрел он уже на Стюарта, — вставай на колени.  
  
Кое-как поднявшись, Стю устроился в нужной позе и снова не сдержал стона, когда Дерек, надавив Стайлзу ладонью на спину, вновь заставил его опуститься и насадиться ртом на член брата. Одной рукой Стайлз вцепился в бедро Стюарта, держась и стараясь не потерять равновесие, а пальцы второй судорожно сжимали сбившееся на кровати покрывало. Стюарт пьяными глазами смотрел на Дерека, который просто гипнотизировал, двигаясь в его брате глубокими толчками, заставляя Стайлза выгибать спину и стонать, создавая вибрацию в горле, которую чувствовал Стюарт.  
  
Хейл усмехнулся и вдруг притянул Стюарта к себе за шею, впиваясь поцелуем в губы. Стайлз, оказавшись зажатым между трахающими его телами, так сжался, что и Хейл и Стю застонали, не отрываясь друг от друга.  
  
Господи.  
Если после такого им всем суждено попасть в ад — похуй.  
И раз уж они шли по раскаленным углям, то останавливаться не было смысла.  
  
— Я хочу его, — Стюарт погладил спину брата, продолжая трахать его рот, но смотреть при этом на Дерека, — позволь мне.  
  
Хищная улыбка расползлась по лицу Хейла, и он остановился, для того чтобы напоследок вставить так грубо и сильно, отчего Стайлз буквально заглотил член близнеца в самую глотку. Стюарт приоткрыл рот, чуть ли не спуская от накатившего кайфа, а Дерек снова улыбнулся, будто только что выиграл джек-пот. Он вытащил член, шлепнул Стайлза по ягодице и поменялся местами с близнецом, укладываясь на спину и приготовившись к минету на двести баллов из ста.  
  
Стю прикусил нижнюю губу, подставляя головку к растраханной дырке и понимая, что обратного пути уже не будет — вот сейчас свершится то, о чем так долго мечтал и за исполнение этой самой мечты пришлось выложить девяносто баксов. Именно столько просил Гринберг за чистейший синтетический кокс. Он услышал, как протяжно застонал Дерек, ощутив на пенисе горячий ласкающий язык, и потерялся в нахлынувшем возбуждении, когда Стайлз приглашающе вильнул задом, желая вновь быть заполненным. Стюарт не заставил ждать — вошел медленно, намеренно нежно, поглаживая бедра близнеца, успокаивая и говоря тем самым, что с ним всё будет иначе. Его движения были плавными, чувственными, но быстрыми, потому что это ведь Стайлз — его негласное божество вот уже несколько лет. Это Стайлз, которому хотелось душу отдать, лишь бы ответил взаимностью и стал таким же больным на голову, как и брат. Это Стайлз, которому не хотелось причинять боль — только удовольствие.  
  
Поэтому одна рука поглаживала вспотевшую спину, а глаза все же закрылись, чтобы полностью погрузиться в долгожданные ощущения: горячо, тесно, приятно. Второй ладонью Стю обхватил член Стайлза, давно истекающий прозрачной смазкой, и начал надрачивать в такт своим же толчкам. И тот явно получал взаимное наслаждение, судя по ускорившимся движениям рта на члене Дерека. Заглатывал глубоко, заставляя Хейла приоткрывать рот и поднимать бедра, толкаясь еще глубже.  
  
— Да, детка, боже… — шепот, срывающий окончательные тормоза. Дерек вцепился ладонями в волосы Стайлза, начиная вбиваться и зажмуривая одурманенные глаза, – да, уже скоро, вот так…  
  
А Стюарт наблюдал и стискивал зубы до скрежета, почти до боли, снова утопая в коктейле из ненависти и охуенного экстаза. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, еще несколько движений руки на напряженном члене брата, и оргазм накрыл обоих, словно черная дыра беззащитные галактики.  
  
Стайлз судорожно сотрясался всем телом, сильно сжимаясь и даря Стюарту еще более насыщенное, общее блаженство. Дерек кончил следом за ними, глубоко в чужую глотку, при этом все еще двигаясь, и рвано выдыхая воздух из легких.  
  
— Твою же мать, — только и мог прошептать Стайлз, опадая на кровать, не задумываясь о том, что весь измазан в сперме. Сейчас он, по всей видимости, вообще не мог адекватно оценивать ситуацию, и вряд ли сможет следующие пять или шесть часов.  
  
Стюарту оставалось только согласиться с братом, укладываясь рядом и поглаживая его по взъерошенным волосам. Кажется, о том, чтобы проследовать в душ не было и речи — настолько сильно клонило в сон от выпитого алкоголя и подкатывающего отходника от подмешанного кокаина. Если Стю повезет, то Стайлз и вовсе не поймет, что всему виной была наркота, а выпить на собственном совершеннолетии совершенно не грешно.  
  
В отличие от того, что произошло между ними тремя несколько минут назад.  
  


***

  
  
Утро пришло незаметно и весьма нежданно, потому что проснуться от слепящих солнечных лучей в объятиях голого брата-близнеца, лежащего на таком же голом Дереке Хейле, оказалось не так уж и радужно, как представлялось изначально. Наверно, потому что опьянение сошло на «нет», кокс уже снизил критическую концентрацию в крови, а до прихода отца оставалось меньше десяти часов, если учитывать, что он направился от Мелиссы прямиком на дневное дежурство.  
  
Стюарт осторожно поднялся с кровати, поморщился от неприятных ощущений высохшей на коже спермы, и она явно принадлежала не ему, а затем, подписав тем самым себе смертный приговор, растолкал спящего Стайлза. Тот, открыв сонные глаза, уставился сначала на Дерека, затем перевел взгляд на брата, подозрительно сощуриваясь. Стю оставалось только догадываться, что сейчас творится в его голове, какие он строит коварные планы мести и расплаты. Но близнец только облизнулся, оглядел себя и комнату, потом встал на четвереньки, целуя Хейла в небритую щеку. Стюарт решил в этот раз не обращать внимание на укол ревности, а просто развернулся в сторону ванной комнаты, бросив напоследок:  
  
— Прогони гостей, нужно навести порядок, — чуточку грубо, с долей необъяснимой обиды и похуй, что Стайлз тоже нуждался в душевой кабине, а его кожа в порции пенного геля для душа. Судьба Дерека и вовсе не беспокоила.  
  
Теплые струи воды приятно гладили тело, воспоминания грели изнутри: их очень хотелось сохранить как можно дольше, ведь неизвестно, что ожидало его на выходе из этих дверей. Стю размышлял о содеянном, пытаясь найти в себе отголоски совести или раскаяния, но лишь понимал, что любит близнеца еще сильнее, чем вчера. Зная, каким может быть Стайлз под ним, вместе с ним, невозможно переключиться на самобичевания по поводу совершенного греха. В голову лезли разрозненные мысли, предостережения, опасения, а еще странное желание снова наведаться к Гринбергу. Только, по всей видимости, второй раз такую удачу уже не словить, да и опасно это — не рассчитаешь дозу и можно смело ложиться рядышком.  
  
Дверь в ванную распахнулась в тот самый момент, когда Стю обматывал полотенце вокруг своих бедер и, резко подняв голову, тот увидел Стайлза, расслабленно опирающегося на деревянный стеллаж. Протерев глаза от стекающих с волос капель воды, он скрестил руки на груди, отзеркаливая тем самым брата.  
  
— Кофе или чай? — спросил Стайлз, а Стюарту в этот момент показалось, что слух его подводит. По крайней мере, он уставился на близнеца так, будто заданный вопрос звучал как: расчленить труп или выкинуть за порог целиком.  
— Эм… — Стюарт крепче затянул полотенце на бедрах и повел плечами. От капелек воды становилось прохладно, из-за неплотно прикрытой двери в ванную доносился сквозняк.  
— Идиот, — рассмеялся Стайлз и, шагнув ближе, вдруг провел горячим языком по все еще влажной коже плеча близнеца, заставляя его задрожать уже совсем не от холода.  
— Чай, — сумел выдавить Стюарт, вдруг ясно осознавая, что на смену злости приходит какая-то удушающая нежность.  
— Вы с Дереком оба любите чай, — хмыкнул Стайлз и вышел из ванной.  
  
Стюарт улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале и подумал, что он и Хейл сходятся не только в том, что любят один и тот же напиток.


End file.
